


Specular Reflection

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Ice and Chitin [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiverse Shenanigans, Relationship Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Everyone can change, but change doesn't always come easily. Four years have passed since Cell’s return. Despite his new found family and slowly gaining a place among the Z Fighters, Cell still desires nothing more than to destroy Goku and his son. It may take a long look in a mirror to finally let it all go. After all, no reflection is perfect.Sequel to Everyone Changes
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ice and Chitin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341919
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Troubles Brewing

“Oh woah holy!” King kai sat up. His antenna twitching wildly and his halo askew, “The hell was that?”

“Sir, is something wrong?” Gregory asked, poking his head into the bedroom.

“I just felt something awful. For only and instant. But it was… Hurgh…” his antennae twitched again, _”You guys feel that?”_

_“I sure did. Jolted me out of my quality time with my-”_

_”Old Kai finish that sentence and you will be kicked from this conversation!”_ Shin interrupted.

King Kai clutched his sheets. “Can any of you see what made that feeling?”

_”Not a clue. It popped up here in East Galaxy but I can’t get a grasp on it.”_ East Kai exclaimed, _“But what I can see is that it’s already destroyed two planets on the way to wherever it is going.”_

“Any idea where it's heading?”

_”North west._

“Of course it is,” King Kai mumbled. It was heading right for North Galaxy. Everything bad always seemed to happen in his part of the universe. “I’ll tell Goku. In the meantime keep an eye on whatever that thing is.”

His antennae twitched again. _”Goku! Can you hear me?_

\-----

Goku lifted his head and paused in shoving pancakes into his mouth. He swallowed. “Hi, King Kai! What do ya need?”

“Goku! What did I tell you about talking to King Kai at the table?” Chi-Chi scolded, pointing at him, “At least do it in your head and not out loud. We could of been having guests over!”

“Aw Chi-Chi, anyone who would come see us already knows about him.” Still, Goku got up and took his plate to the sink, finishing his breakfast quickly. He blew Chi-Chi a quick kiss and ruffled Goten’s hair before he stepped outside.

“Okay, I can talk now King Kai.”

_”Goku! I was woken up by something terrible. It has appeared in East Galaxy and is making a bee-line for North Galaxy.”_

“What is it?”

_”We don’t know. It's somehow eluding us. All I know is that for one brief instant I felt great evil.”_

Well that was certainly vague. That could of been so many things. Frieza… Well mostly just Frieza. But Frieza lived in North Galaxy. Not East. “When will it be here?”

_“Hard to say if it's actually on the way to Earth. It could be going for anything.”_

“Oh come on King Kai. It's almost always for the Dragon Balls.” Goku stated, hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder as Chi-Chi stepped out, his wife looking worried.

“Goku is something bad coming here?” She asked nervously, “Will you have to go and fight again?”

Goku turned to her, holding his arms open. Chi-Chi ran into them and Goku held her face in his hands, nuzzing her gently. “We don’t know yet, Chi-Chi. But I’d never let anything bad happen. You know that.”

He looked up, face serious. “I’ll go tell everyone, King Kai. Don’t worry.”

\----

Cell opened his eyes, hands folded over his chest. His neck was mildly stiff from the awkward position he had set himself in, crest propped up against the headboard of the bed. Ah well… A small sacrifice to meditate and emulate ‘sleep’ with his dearest.

He rolled over, curling up a bit so he could finally fit all of himself onto the bed. His arm instantly wrapped around Poppy’s middle, pulling her against him. Poppy made a groggy snort, her elbow uselessly smacking him in the chest.

She let out a pained hiss, holding her forearm as she curled up. “Oh my god that hit my funny bone...”

“It's the ulnar nerve my dear. Not a bone.” he kissed her ear a few times, then nuzzled her neck, pressing his nose to her skin and inhaling. He hummed a tune stoftly. “Hmmm. You are all I long for~. All I worship and adore~”

“You smacked my funny bone I can’t be wooed by Frank Sinatra right now.” Poppy mumbled, sighing as Cell began kissing at her neck.

“Fly me to the moon~” he continued, not really minding he was not singing it in order, he gave a few more kisses to her neck before he finally sat up, tossing the covers back and getting up. He rolled his neck a few times, rubbing the muscle a bit. “I think we need a bigger bed.”

Poppy rolled over, looking up at him tiredly. “You don’t have to meditate in the bed with me.” she yawned, snuggling back into the pillow.

“I like seeing you every morning.”

“Aww. Big softy.”

Cell hmmed. “Only for my perfect little family.” He cracked his knuckles next before finally heading out of the bed room. He had to prepare for 18’s arrival. The woman still despised him, but honestly, as long as she was close to his dear paramour and kind to his child, he really could care less what she thought of him.

He put some tea to steep on the window sill down stairs in the kitchen. He sighed, looking at himself in the reflection of the window. He gave a small smirk, admiring himself a moment before frowning. 

He leaned over the counter, pressing his nose against the glass. “You have stagnated for three weeks.” he scolded himself, “Not a single increase in power. Get it together if you want to be stronger than them, you can’t fall behind.”

He pulled away, smiling again as he began some meal prep so Poppy could make a quick lunch for the guests and herself.

He would go train once it was all finished. Poppy could handle making herself and Mita breakfast.


	2. Tiny Terrors

Today was a girls day, at least for Poppy and 18. 18 was her best friend, that tense day on Mita’s first birthday only a humorous story to tell. 18 was stoic and calm. Almost aloof, but Poppy knew under it all was a kind woman and a true friend.

Not to say she was not close with Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma too. But 18 had interests similar to hers. Fashion, music, things like that.

Currently, 18 was regaling the tale of Majin Buu to her. “And then he turned me into chocolate.”

Poppy rested her cheek on her fist, looking at 18. “He… he turned you into chocolate?”

“Yep… And Marron.” 18 sipped on her ice tea, “You probably died too, now that I think about it.”

Poppy stiffened. “Wait, I… I died?”

“Oh yeah. Piccolo said something to him, and so he just killed everyone left on earth. So you probably died. Pretty sure you can't remember it, though.”

“I definitely don’t remember dying.” Poppy put her drink down, “Glad Buu is on our side now. I guess Mr. Satan did do something for everyone then, huh?”

“Feel free to relay that information to Cell by the way, I’m sure he would love it.” 18 smirked slightly leaning back in her chair and watching as Marron and Mita built a castle out of a large pile of sand Cell had brought them.

18 still didn’t like Cell, but Poppy didn’t hold it against her. He had done a lot to hurt her, and their shared creator was a sore spot for her. “I guess if I die again I can’t be wished back.”

“Well… I mean… It was a pretty general wish. Wish back everyone good that died. Maybe you could be wished back still.” 18 rubbed her chin, “I don’t know, I’ve never used them personally.”

She smiled as Mita picked Marron up and flew her to the top of the castle. She cast Poppy a look out of the corner of her eye. “You ever think of having more kids?”

Poppy watched Mita lift Marron easily. He was only four, but he was like an eight year old now. He was quickly reaching a biological and mental age closer to Trunks and Goten. He was also almost too big to carry, but Poppy still did it. “I don’t know. It has… not happened again despite a few mishaps.”

“Oh wow… You live dangerously.” 18 cast Poppy a sly grin.

Poppy went red in the face. “I forget to take the pill is all. Nothing ever happens though. I don’t know if it’s me or… Well if I ever really want to have another baby Cell can just do that… Thing he says he can do.”

“He’s got like, seven of them already.” 18 sipped her drink and took note of Poppy’s surprised face, “You didn’t know about the Juniors?”

“I did but… I thought they were gone.” 

“Wow. Cell never told you?” 18 put her drink down, “My brother has them watching over his island. Nasty little things…” 

Poppy inhaled, her brows rising. With a huff she stood up, stomping off to the edge of the garden. He just let them run around without ever seeing them? Just flat out abandoned them? The absolute nerve of him… She inhaled and screamed shrilly.

Almost instantly Cell appeared, his impeccable hearing picking her scream up from who knew how far away. “Poppy are you okay? I heard you... “ He frowned as Poppy looked up at him angrily, “What?”

“Why did you neglect to tell me you have seven kids running around on an island?”

Cell blinked. “Wh… Oh yes. The Juniors. I didn’t think it was important. They failed to-”

Poppy promptly turned away from him and stomped back to 18.

“Poppy, don’t be angry.”

Poppy whirled around to Cell again. “Don’t talk to me and go follow Goku around for a bit. I don't wanna see you. Calling your kids failures... I can’t believe you.”

Cell’s hands clenched into fists, frowning. “I didn’t call them failures. I was saying they failed to live up to my-”

“That’s the same thing! I can’t believe this, they are your children!” Poppy went back to 18, who was fighting back snickering, “I want to see them.”

18 ceased giggling with a small cough and nodded. “Sure. I’ll call my brother and we can go see them.” She cast Cell a smirk, and Cell scowled at her.

“18, do not try and pit my paramour against me like some petty teenage-”

Poppy turned on him again as 18 got up to get Marron. “You did that all on your own by neglecting your own children!”

“They can take care of themselves. They are not helpless infants that-”

Poppy cut him off. “Oh and you let them get nearly killed by Gohan too so there is that. Do you have a heart at all?”

“Oh don’t act so high and mighty. Who gave birth to my child even though she knew I absorbed and killed thousands of people?” Cell snapped back, getting clearly agitated by her.

Poppy scowled at him. “Mita come on we are going to meet your brothers.”

Mita who had been looking embarrassed perked up. “I have brothers?”

“You have seven of them.” Poppy held open her arms and Mita flew into them, “Say bye to your daddy.”

“Bye dad.” Mita waved at Cell who looked annoyed.

“Poppy, don’t give me the cold shoulder.”

Poppy ignored him, walking to 18’s car and getting in.

18 smiled condescendingly to Cell. “Enjoy the dog house, Mr. Perfect.”

Cell scowled at her, and vanished. 18 buckled Marron and Mita in the back seat, before getting in the driver's seat. She was silent a moment, looking guilty for causing a fight. She looked at Poppy after a moment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to start a fight. Are you gonna be okay? I hate the guy but I know you love him.”

Poppy looked out the window, chin in her palm. “How do you guys do it? Just… Accept everything?”

18 rose a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Vegeta… Piccolo… Buu. How do you guys just move on from what they did?”

18 thought for a long moment. “They changed. That's why. Cell is changing, Poppy. Don't worry.”

Poppy frowned. “I don’t think he is, 18… I dont think he really is. He doesn’t regret anything he’s done. He still wants to fight Gohan and Goku. No matter what I say nothing sways him. He’s… Stagnated. He isn't growing any more, and more and more I think one day he’s going to go back to being that monster that wiped out Ginger Town.”

“He’s going to have to change if he wants to keep you. So I know for a fact he will change.” 18 was not the best at being comforting when it came to Poppy’s ‘cell troubles’, but Poppy knew she was trying, “The guy is a jerk. Nothing will change that but he will get better. Look at Vegeta for example, he’s a total softy now. A little more time on Cell and he will stop worrying about fighting against Goku and Gohan and just obsess over being better than them.”

Poppy snorted. “Yeah… Yeah you are right.”

Seemingly satisfied that she had cheered Poppy up, 18 turned on the radio and they listened to some kid friendly tunes until they hit the ocean. She dialed her brother on the built in phone.

“Hey sis. Thought you forgot about me.”

18 ignored his opening statement. “You still have those gremlins helping you out?”

“Wow. No ‘of course I would never forget you’? Not even a hello? I’m hurt, 18.”

“Hi, Uncle!” Marron called out.

“Hello Mr. 17.” Mita joined in, both of them lifting their fists and smiling.

“Hey Marron… Hey other kid. Alright so you want to know about the little blue gremlins? Why?”

Poppy spoke up then. “They are blue?”

17 was silent a moment. “Who’s that?”

“Poppy.” 18 said simply.

“.... Wait you… You mean Cell’s girl?” He paused a moment, then laughed, “Ohhh. I get it. Yeah they are still around. I can gather them up to meet you guys. Is uh… Is he going to be there?”

“No. Poppy kicked him into the dog house.”

17 sounded pleased by Cell’s misery. “Oh man… That sucks. Alright, see you guys soon. Knowing my sister she wants it to happen now. Can't wait to meet you Poppy. 18 tells me a lot about you.”

17 hung up and Poppy looked at 18 with a smug smile. “Awww. You tell your brother about me? You really are my best friend.”

18 rolled her eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head or it will be as big as Cell’s.”

The arrived at the island a while later, about mid day. 17 lifted his hand to them, a ways behind him were the Juniors. All of them looking at Poppy curiously.

They looked just like Cell, but younger. Hell, they looked no older than toddlers. Were they really strong enough to at one time go head to head with Goku, Vegeta, and the others? It seemed impossible. 

“Welcome Poppy. Just as fashionable as 18 said you were.” 17 bent over a bit to get on level with Mita, who was in his mother’s arms, “Hey, you must be Mita. You are pretty big for someone who is four.”

“Daddy says I grow fast.” Mita said, looking past him and waving at the Juniors.

“We think he’s going to be an adult by the time he’s ten.” Poppy added, bowing to 17.

“Better then these guys. It's been over ten years and they have not grown an inch past two and a half feet, let alone stopped acting like little kids.” 17 put his hands on his hips, looking behind them, “Alright guys. This girl here is Cell’s girlfriend.”

All the Juniors were suddenly around them, wings vibrating as they looked up at Poppy. One of them reached up and tried to grab at Mita’s tail, but he quickly flicked it out of their reach and curled up against Poppy, frowning down at them.

“What’s a girlfriend?” one of them finally asked.

“Is dad here too?” another piped up.

“Yeah where is dad?” a few more asked.

“So they still like Cell?” 18 asked, Marron on her shoulders.

“Yeah I could not get that out of them, unfortunately.” 17 sighed, “But they like me enough to not go looking for him so it’s fine.”

Poppy crouched down to their level, setting Mita on the sand. “Your daddy is skulking somewhere right now. But if you want to see him we can arrange that.” she smiled at the one in front of her, “Girlfriends are very important people. Your daddy loves me very much. Enough so that he lives with me and had a baby with me.”

They all looked at one another, then back at Poppy. “So are you our mom then?”

“If you want me to be.” Poppy said.

The Juniors all moved away from her and huddled up, their wings twitching as they mumbled. She noticed they didn't have Cell’s stinger. Finally they parted, swarming around Poppy and Mita. “We want you to be our mommy.”

“Then I am.” Poppy said, yelping as they all jumped on her, Mita darting away before he was caught in hoard of blue Juniors running to get a hug in.

“Aww that's cute.” 17 said, “But they will have to stay here. They have a job after all. And the little monsters love it.”

“Yeah, we get to beat people up when they come here to hurt the animals.” A junior exclaimed, “And no one gets mad when we do it either!”

“Sounds like the perfect job for you guys. And a very important one too.” Poppy stood up, Mita now getting surrounded by his brothers, who were all firing questions at him in rapid succession. They were shorter then Mita was. 

She was sure to keep an eye on them all. “Can we arrange for me to come by here once a week maybe?”

“Sure. Don’t see why not.” 17 held out his hand to Poppy, “They need social interaction anyway. All kids do.”

As they shook hands, Goku appeared on the beach. “Poppy is Cell here? Oh! 17 hey! Good I can tell you this too.”

“Tell us what?” 17 asked.

“Your interrupting a family reunion, Goku.” 18 scolded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“It’s really important guys. King Kai said something really bad is heading this way, so be on your toes.”

Poppy raised her hand a moment. “Who is King Kai?”

Goku smiled. “Oh right you never spoken to him!” he reached out his hand, grabbing her shoulder. “Hey King Kai, say hi to Poppy.”

Poppy opened her mouth about to ask what Goku was doing but a voice suddenly rang in her head. _”Your boyfriend is a real jackass. He killed me and destroyed my car. It was a red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop! That's a five million zeni car by the way.”_

Poppy looked at Goku with her brows up. “I… I’m sorry?”

_“Be sure the next time he comes to hell that he pays me back.”_

Goku pulled his hand away smiling. “He’s still mad about that I guess. It was my fault really, don’t worry about it.”

“Well thanks for the warning.” 17 said, watching as the Juniors and Mita started playing tag. “If you are looking for Cell you will need to look elsewhere. He is not part of this little get together.”

“Alright. He’s hiding his energy right now… I’ll keep looking for him. Tell him when you see him just in case I don’t find him.” with that Goku flew away, one of the Juniors watching him leave.

He pointed to him and looked at Poppy. “I beat him up, mommy.”

Poppy smiled, laughing nervously. “Wow. How strong you are.” She put her hand on his head and he smiled cutely up at her.

Poppy was soon on a towel, trapped by one of the Juniors who was using her lap as a chair. 

The Juniors were just like young children, pulling faces, teasing, and they were so curious, asking her all sorts of questions. But while they had the mentality of children, she could already tell they were incredibly smart and rather well spoken.

She supposed having the minds of actual toddlers was no good for fighting. So they were smarter than they looked.

They also had their own little personalities. For example, one was shyer than the others, and another had an ego to rival his father. Which made the fact they all had the same name rather appalling.

They needed their own names. She looked down at the ‘clingy’ one. He was much more comfortable with being coddled than the others were. In fact, he seemed to love getting affection. “Hey. Have you ever wanted a different name?”

He looked up at her, his pink eyes blinking. “A different name?”

‘Yeah, something more you and not… Cell Jr.”

He looked down, his feet rocking side to side as he thought for a bit. “What is your name, mom?”

God she hoped he would not want to be named after her. “Poppy.”

“So you are a flower?” He put his finger to his mouth, thinking a moment. “What is a flower that is blue?”

Poppy chewed her lip thinking it over. God there were no blue flowers were there? “Cornflowers are kinda blue… No. That's not a good one… Uh… Globe Thistle is considered blue.”

“I like that. I wanna be Thistle.”

“Okay, then your name is Thistle from now on.” Poppy gave him a squeeze, his wings twitching against her torso. How funny the most cuddly of the bunch wanted to be named after a plant that was known for being quite painful to touch.

Poppy was already thinking of a list of names for the others. Maybe some that went with Cell’s own theme of genetics and cells. Maybe color themed names. Or even more flowers.

She looked up at 17 who was sitting quietly with his sister, the two of them looking out over the water. Poppy lifted a hand. “Um… Hey 17? Can you come here?”

17 glanced over at her, getting up and dusting the sand off his pants. He joined her, looking at her with the same rather impassive stare his sister had. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Do you have a dictionary? I want to help them all pick names.”

17 looked at her a moment before he broke into a smirk. “Yeah I got one somewhere. I used it to teach them to read.”

“I want to thank you by the way for watching them so long. They look very happy.”

17 nodded. “I like kids. Even little bio-android gremlins.” he reached out and put his hand on Thistle’s head, giving it a rub, “They didn’t really get to choose what their life was going to be. You know? So I figured, why not give them a choice? So I did. And they like it.”

He pulled his hand away. “And now they have a good mom. I can’t say a lot for dad though. Bit of a deadbeat.”

Poppy laughed nervously. “Uh yeah. I gave him a big chewing out when I found out he doesn’t even see them.”

17 got up. “I’ll go get the dictionary. Better think some up yourself in the meantime. You won’t have a lot of light left.”


	3. Preposal

Cell stood on a mountain top, frowning as he tapped his finger on his armored bicep. He opened his eyes, frown morphing into a scowl.

“We are fighting more… Aren’t we?” he mused out loud to himself.

He held his chin as he thought it over. He and Poppy were still happy, but their fights were getting bigger and bigger. They had never been massive and more ‘entertaining’ than aggravating to him honestly, but there was a definite change in their relationship.

Not a lack of intimacy. They still had a healthy sex life, they kissed, cuddled, and held hands. He took her to places she wanted to go, though he was often left to hide in the shadows and not enjoy the experience with her.

Despite his new ‘career’ in Mr. Satan’s gigs, Cell still preferred to not reveal he was actually alive. More for Poppy’s sake then any desire for privacy. Humans were cruel and he did not doubt they would reject her harshly. 

Perhaps she did not like that. Maybe she disliked them not being a ‘normal’ couple.

No, Poppy liked the macabre and unusual. That was not it.

Cell closed his eyes again. “Perhaps it's time I finally do what Goku keeps blathering about all the time.” he turned west and flew off to a coal mine. It would take a while to do what he was thinking of, but the sentimentality of the gesture would without a doubt move his dear Poppy.

\-----

18 drove Poppy home, Poppy already having plans for the next visit. She was going to pull her grandma's sewing machine out and sew all the juniors their own little scarves. Color coded so she could tell who was who, and their new names stitched into the fabric..

She repeated the new names they would have out loud to herself. “Junior, Thistle, Mitosis, Hema, Codon… Uh…”

“Genome and Cobalt.” 18 finished, You've said them over fifty times. I’m going to be dreaming about their names for days now.”

“Thanks. I don’t wanna have to fly back all ‘hey, I forgot what you wanted your name to be’. Kind of jerkish, don’t you think?” Poppy looked out the window, at the stars in the sky, “Thanks 18. That meant a lot to me.”

“They need a mom. And you are one of the best, coolest moms there are. Almost as cool as me.” 18 cast her a grin, her eyes narrowing.

“I say we are both pretty cool.” 

“I dunno… You can’t fly.”

Both women laughed, Poppy’s house finally visible in the distance. Poppy turned around in the seat, reaching out and taking Mita’s foot into her hand. “Hey lil guy. We are home. Wake up.”

Mita whined, rubbing his eyes a little. “Is dad home?”

Poppy looked back to the house, and sure enough, Cell was standing outside, still as a statue. He always picked the same place to stand. She swore he was leaving indents in the dirt.. “Yeah he’s home.”

“Are you still mad at him?”

Poppy smiled and sighed. “We will see.” She got out of the car when 18 pulled up, Poppy trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up Marron, “See ya 18.”

“See ya. And remember, the jerk loves you. So don’t worry.” 18 reached over and pulled the door closed, driving off and leaving Poppy to stand in the cool night air.

Poppy walked past Cell, who opened one of his eyes to look at her. “Let me put him to bed, okay? Then we can talk. He had dinner at the island.”

Cell nodded, closing the eye and going back to standing still. Poppy went inside and went up to Mita’s room. She wondered if one day he would no longer need his bed. Cell didn’t sleep, but Mita did because he was growing. She had Mita brush his teeth, even though he too probably didn’t need to do that, then had him get under the covers.

“Did you have fun with your brothers?”

Mita smiled, nodding as he yawned. “Yeah. I never knew I had so many of them.”

She didn’t either. She leaned down and kissed the black part of his head. “Sweet dreams my perfect boy.” Poppy tucked her hair behind her ear and got up, closing the door behind her and going back outside. 

Cell had moved to the porch, he moved to kiss Poppy but she lifted her hand up to stop him.

“We really need to talk, Cell.”

“I am sorry. You are right, I was too uncaring for my Juniors.” Cell said, “They are my children and I should be parenting them.”

Poppy sighed. “Do you mean that or are you just saying what I want to hear?”

Cell looked surprised. “Of course I mean it. I don’t admit mistakes easily, Poppy.”

He was right. He didn’t admit mistakes easily, but despite 18’s encouraging words, doubt was running rampant in her head. She had to know. “Cell-”

Cell took one of her hands in his, taking her hand to his face and nuzzling it before placing a few kisses on it, smiling down at her. “Did you have fun meeting them? How do they look? Have they grown at all?”

He was certainly acting like he cared, so he was trying at least. “17 said they have not grown an inch in ten years.” Poppy said, frowning, “Will they ever grow up?”

“... I honestly don’t know. Bulma said they are the foot soldiers. Dispensable. Perhaps they won’t.”

Poppy frowned. “We don’t know that. No one knows that. Only Dr. Gero would know and he’s dead. His computer is gone… There is no way to know.”

Cell kept smiling, moving her hand over his chest. “Poppy, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled, watching as he lifted his other hand, opening it. In his palm was a crystal the size of a walnut. Poppy arched a brow and looked up at him. “It's a rock.”

“It is a rough diamond. I made it in my own hands.”

He could do that? … Of course he could. He could fly, breath in space. Of course he could compact carbon enough to make a diamond. “So why are you-?”

“Marry me.”

Poppy’s heart rate went up, pulling her hand away from his chest to cover her mouth. She looked up at him, that smug smirk on his face. “I…”

He tilted his head, chuckling. “Speechless, hm?”

She looked up at him. She had to do it. She could not let this eat at her any longer. “Cell, tell me you won’t hurt Goku and Gohan.”

Cell pulled his hand away from her a little, his tone scolding. “Poppy-”

“No Cell. Tell me, promise me you will never hurt them. Any of them.”

“I can’t promise you that. It's what I’m supposed to do.”

Oh god to hell with her no cursing rule!

“Fuck Dr. Gero and his wanting to kill Goku. Gero is dead.” Poppy snapped, “Your purpose is what you make of it, Cell. What do you want?”

“What I want is to destroy Gohan and his father, and crush anyone who gets in my way. You won’t even be alive when I kill them. You don’t have to worry. Saiyans live long lives.”

Poppy clenched her hands into fists, glaring at him. She won't be alive? The hell did that mean? Was he going to wait until she keeled over from old age or something? “Our son won’t be dead though. Are you really going to kill people he’s known as friends for his entire life? No. You will not kill them. Not even after I die.”

Cell’s calm face contorted into a frown. “I’m not giving up my destiny.”

“Fuck your bull shit destiny. Fuck what Dr. Gero wants you to be. I can’t be with someone who will kill people I care about. So either you give that up, or you won’t have me any more.”

Cell looked shocked. “You can’t do that.”

“I can and I will. So tell me, is it me you want, or is it more important to kill people that are starting to trust you?”

Cell paused. He was actually thinking it over. Poppy’s eyes hurt, signalling she was going to cry. “Get out.”

“I didn’t even answer you!” Cell snarled, taking his hand back and glaring at her.

“It's been four damned years. Piccolo says he still feels evil in you. You still want to do evil. The fact you actually need to think over what you want is-”

“My whole existence has been about fighting them! I don't care what Dr. Gero wanted either. This is what I want! I want to defeat Goku and his son. I want to prove to myself that I am the strongest there is!”

“You don’t have to kill them to prove that!”

“I want to kill them!”

Poppy started crying then. “Then I don’t want to marry you. Get off my porch. I don’t care where you go. But I don’t want you here.”

She blinked and Cell was gone. Poppy sat in the rocking chair on the porch, burying her face in her hands as she cried.


	4. Two Steps Back

“Daddy look at me!”

Gohan looked up from grading his student’s papers, smiling as Pan had a little ki ball in her hand. She was certainly taking after the Saiyan side of the family, which he was certainly proud of. “Look at you indeed! I was able to do that at four too.” 

“You think I will catch up with Mita soon? I want to fight bad guys with him! We will be super heros like you are!”

“Oh that's so cute.” Videl said, holding her cheek, “You two are going to be such a great superhero duo.”

Gohan laughed. “You are my daughter, Pan. You will be a very strong fighter. Don’t worry about Mita going along faster than you are. Okay?”

Pan pouted. “I’m not. I just wanna be able to do things like Mita does.” She went up to Videl, getting in her mother’s lap and grabbing a finger sandwich off the plate on the table, “He’s so strong like his dad is. I wanna make you and gramps proud too.”

“Pan, whatever you do, your grandpa and I will always be proud of you.”

There was a snort and Gohan turned. At the edge of the garden, by the swing set for Pan, stood Cell. That was unusual. Cell never came by on his own. Hell he could even say Cell avoided being around him.

Gohan watched as Cell nudged the swing with a finger, his head tilting to the side. Something was off. The hair on his arms was up on end and he felt dread in his gut. “Cell? Any particular reason you are here?”

Cell’s lips curled slightly and his pink eyes darted to his face, looking him up and down a moment. Confusion, then recognition crossed his face, then his eyes darted to Videl and Pan.

“Daddy, why is Mita’s dad here?” Pan piped up.

Cell tilted his head, his eyes once again locking with Gohan’s, a sneer forming over his face. And then pointed his finger at his wife and daughter.

Gohan reacted quickly, leaping for Videl and scooping her and Pan up in his arms, moving them out of the way before the blast could hit where they once were sitting. He turned, shielding them with his body.

“Piccolo!”

Almost instantly Piccolo was by his side, and both of them glared at Cell.

“Curious...” Cell rubbed his chin, once again focussing on the child’s swing, giving it a swat and sending it spinning around the pole it was attached too, “You let your guard down around me…”

“That's not Cell.” Piccolo said firmly, reaching up and pulling off his cape. Gohan looked at him confused.

“It is him. I can feel that-”

“You can’t feel what I can. His ki is like toxic sludge.” Piccolo pulled off his turban next, taking a fighting pose, “Cell’s ki is evil still but nothing like this.”

Gohan turned, pulling off his glasses and taking Videl and Pan back into his arms.

“Daddy, what is going on?”

“I’m getting you two out of here. I’ll be back Piccolo.” Gohan flew off quickly, Videl shrieking a moment at the sudden change of momentum. 

She grabbed Gohan’s arms. “Gohan what was that? Who is that if he is not Cell?”

“I… I don’t know. To me he feels no different than usual. Something has happened.”

“Daddy, you can’t hurt Mita’s dad!” Pan said, her cheeks puffing up, “It will make Mita sad!”

Gohan said nothing, turning back around and looking skyward. He could see the shockwaves from hand to hand combat. “Get out of here, Videl. Call Bulma.”

Gohan flew back, his fist planting in Cell’s face in a matter of moments, cutting off what would have been a devastating punch to Piccolo’s face.. His pink eyes locked with his, a grin on his face.

“Oh you have gotten stronger.” Cell mused smirking, “I’m going to have so much fun.”

Cell grabbed him before he could react, large hand clamping over Gohan’s mouth. The familiar feeling of burning from a forming ki blast was against his skin.

Piccolo intervened, kicking Cell’s arm and snapping it with the force. Cell didn't look enraged, in fact he looked elated as he held his broken arm.

“Yes… It has been too long since I have taken damage. Oh it was everything he said it would be.”

He ripped the useless appendage off, regrowing it with a grunt. Cell looked at Gohan, smirking. “Show me it again. It's been so long since I saw that side of you.”

He must of meant Super Saiyan 2. Gohan clenched his fists, then he and Piccolo flew away, getting as far away from Satan City as possible. He looked behind him, and thankfully Cell was in hot pursuit. Good.

“How strong is he?”

“No clue. He’s holding himself to the level he was at during the Cell Games, so he is clearly suppressing his ki.” Piccolo looked over his shoulder too, Cell still content to follow them wherever they were going.

Gohan wasn’t sure he could take him. He hadn’t been slacking persay, but he didn’t train as much or as hard as his father or Vegeta did.

And Cell trained harder then both of them.

Cell’s civility ended as soon as they passed the city’s limits, flying faster and producing a sonic boom as he surpassed them, Gohan was not able to stop in time as he connected with the bio-android’s knee, grunting in pain.

“Show it to me, Gohan. Or do I have to crush that child’s head under my heel like I did to 16?”

Gohan’s temple throbbed, clenching his fists as he panted. With a roar he powered up and unleash his potential. “I don’t need super saiyan 2 to bring you down!” He threw a punch, Cell dodging. 

Piccolo stood to the side, hand on his forehead. “Where the hell is your father? He should be here by now with all this commotion!”

Gohan kept throwing punches, all of them being blocked or dodged.

He never had trained with Cell, but he knew Cell was stronger than he had been at the Cell Games. He never bothered to hide his ki either, letting it flow freely. Why was he suppressing it now?

The look in his eyes wasn’t like the Cell who brought his son over for playdates, either. That Cell looked at him with contempt at most.

But in this Cell’s eyes there was a sadistic gleam, a sick joy.

He was happy to see Gohan.

Then if this was not the Cell he knew, what kind of Cell was he? How did he get here? Or did something happen to Cell to make him change back into what he used to be?

“Pay attention to me, Gohan!”

Cell threw a punch, his fist connecting with Gohan’s face, his nose breaking from the blow. Gohan backed up, wiping the blood off his upper lip.

“Gohan! Back up!”

Gohan zipped even farther back, Piccolo pointing his finger at Cell. “Makankōsappō!”

The beam fired, right for Cell. Cell lifted his hand, smirking. The beam hit his palm and proceed to break apart, only leaving a mangled stump. Cell looked at what was left of his hand, smirking when he grew it back. “Not bad. That actually hurt.”

“If you want a real challenge Cell, you should focus on me.” They all turned to the recently arrived Vegeta, who hovered above them. “Gohan has been slacking again. I however am at my peak.”

Cell smirked, looking back to Gohan “I see you still have that bravado Vegeta. However I have no interest in you.”

Vegeta frowned, then snorted. “I guess we have not actually fought again since that time over ten years ago. All you care about is training with Goku. I’ve grown a lot since then. Let me show you.”

Vegeta roared, his fists clenched as he powered up, his body enveloped in a blue aura. It dissolved away, revealing his Super Saiyan Blue form. He smirked. “I must admit, I’ve been hoping you would turn back to your old ways so I could get the chance to beat you down.”

He launched forward, fist planting to Cell’s torso, making the bio-android spit up blood.

Cell grit his teeth, purple blood flowing past his lips. “So there is something beyond super saiyan 2?” he sneered, “How interesting. Very well Vegeta, I will fight you.”

“There is not going to be a fight, because I will do what I should have done ages ago.” Vegeta swung his foot, connecting it with Cell’s neck, making a sickening crack and sending him to the ground below.

Vegeta lifted his hand, gathering energy at his palm. “Big Bang Attack!”

“This is all wrong…” Gohan said quietly, watching the attack envelope Cell, “How does he not know about what is beyond Super Saiyan 2?”

The dust and light cleared, revealing nothing in the blast zone. Piccolo scanned the area. “Did we get him?”

Gohan kept his eyes on the crater. The hair on his arms on end again, and Piccolo shuddered. “Fire again!”

Vegeta turned to them. “What the hell are you on about?”

“He’s not dead! Fire again quickly before he-”

From the rubble flew out a malformed mass, which proceeded to flee from them. Vegeta scoffed, following it. “Where do you think you are going?” 

Gohan grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide as he watched the regenerating Cell flee. “Vegeta don’t… You won’t be able to do anything.”

Vegeta scowled, clenching his fists. For only an instant he felt Cell’s new power level before he hid it again. Gohan was right. “Damn it… I failed again.”

Goku appeared then. “Hey guys im sorry I didn’t come I thought you were training with Cell then I felt Vegeta-”

“Shut up Kakarot. Cell doesn't train with anyone unless you tag along.” Vegeta snapped, “You should have killed him when you found out he was alive again. Now look at the mess you put us in!”

“What? So I wasn’t feeling it wrong? You guys were actually fighting Cell?”

“I don’t know, dad. He didn’t seem… Like himself.” Gohan said, Piccolo nodded.

“Don’t defend him. Who else could that have been?” Vegeta snapped. He looked to the west, “I’m going to talk to his ‘girlfriend’.”

He flew away, Gohan watching him go. He turned to his father. “Dad I mean it. I don’t think that was Cell.”

“It felt like him.” Goku said, letting out a whistle then, “That jump in power before I got here. Man I’m going to have a run for my money with that.”

“Gohan is right. Something is wrong. Maybe Poppy can tell us something. Let's follow Vegeta.” Piccolo said.


	5. Seeing Double

There was a loud knock on the door, Poppy turning away from sewing. She turned the machine off, getting up and heading down the stairs. Whoever was at the door started rapidly ringing her doorbell. “I’m coming! Jesus…”

She pulled the door open, face to face with Vegeta. Now that was someone who never visited. “Vegeta? Why are-”

“Where is he?” Vegeta shoved past her, looking around.

“What?”

“Don’t act stupid. Where the hell is Cell?”

“Vegeta wait a moment!” Gohan appeared at the door with Piccolo and Goku behind him, “Don’t say anything yet we don’t even know what’s going on!”

“Gohan your nose!” Poppy covered her mouth, “What happened?”

Vegeta’s temple throbbed. “Your bastard of a partner is what happened. He attacked Gohan and Piccolo. Now where the hell is he?”

Poppy’s stomach dropped and she looked at Vegeta. “Cell attacked them?” She felt her knees get weak, “I… He…”

“Poppy we don’t know if he did or not.” Gohan stepped in and took her shoulders in his hands, “I don’t think he did. Okay?”

Poppy looked from Gohan to Vegeta. “Why do you think it was him?”

“Who else is tall, green, and can regenerate from a single cell?” Vegeta snapped, “Gohan stop confusing the woman and just admit to her that he tried to kill you!”

“He was acting all wrong, so no I won’t. He didn’t recognise me at first, he didn’t know about Super Saiyan Blue or even Super Saiyan 3. Something is up. And it's bigger than just ‘Cell tried to kill me’ Okay?”

Gohan looked back to Poppy, giving her a shake. “Okay, Poppy. Where is he?”

Poppy was so confused. Vegeta was saying Cell had attacked Gohan, but Gohan was saying it wasn’t him? There was only one Cell. “He… I don’t know. I kicked him out last night.”

Vegeta made a sound like a strangled laugh. “You kicked him out?”

Poppy’s eyes welled with tears. “I… he asked me to marry him and... I asked him to promise me not to hurt you Gohan. To stop thinking about it… he.” She sobbed, “He said what he wanted was to kill you and Goku. I told him to leave and he did… I don’t know where he is.”

Goku looked shocked. “You guys broke up?” he sounded more distraught by that then the fact his son had been attacked, “You made him so happy! I don’t understand...”

“Maybe that's it then.” Vegeta said, “She broke up with him and he snapped. How pathetic, losing his head over a woman.”

“That could explain him attacking me, but not everything else.” Gohan said, frowning at Vegeta. Gohan promptly gave Poppy a hug, “Its okay. Piccolo and I know it wasn’t him.”

“Yes, I don't like defending his ‘honor’, but this isn't the Cell we know.” Piccolo mumbled, arms folded over his chest.

Poppy nodded, crying into her hands. She jumped when a voice suddenly rang in her head.

_“You guys should come to the lookout. Bring Poppy and Mita with you.”_

“Who… Who was that?” Poppy wiped her eyes, looking up at Gohan.

“That was Dende.” Gohan said, looking up, “Dad, can you get us all there?”

“Yep. Everyone grab on.” 

Gohan and Piccolo both put their hands on Goku’s shoulder, all three of them then looking at Vegeta.

After a moment Vegeta spat, reaching out and putting his hand awkwardly on Goku’s shoulder. “Make it fast.”

“Mita honey?” Poppy called. After a moment Mita appeared at the door, looking at them all confused. 

“Why are you guys all touching Mr. Goku?”

Poppy held her hand out. “Never mind that honey. Take my hand we are going somewhere.” Mita took her hand, and with a familiar tug on her stomach, Poppy suddenly found herself looking not at mahogany wood floors but smooth marble tiles.

Suddenly her ears popped and she lost her breath. She held her chest a moment, bending over and resting her hands on her knees as Gohan rubbed her back.

“Oh god sorry. I forgot. The lookout is really high up. Take a moment to catch your breath.”

Poppy nodded, trying to take slow deep breaths. She looked up, seeing a smaller being like Piccolo looking at her with a smile. He held his hand out to her. “Hello, I’m Dende. I don’t think we have been formally introduced.”

Poppy took his hand, shaking it as she breathed in deep gulps of cold air. She had heard of Dende but she had never met him before. “Nice to meet you.” she mumbled, looking up at the large man next to him.

“I am Mr. Popo.” He crouched down and took her hand, patting it. “Dry your tears. No need to cry, alright?”

Poppy wiped her eyes again, allowing herself to be led to a table to sit down, Mita sat himself on her lap, fiddling with the playing cards on the table. 

“Would you like some tea?” Mr. Popo asked, “I have chamomile. I think it will help you feel a little better.”

“So why are we here?” Vegeta suddenly asked loudly, “We have a bug to find and squash.”

“If you mean Cell, you found him already.” Dende said, frowning, “Cell is here on the lookout. He’s been here for the past thirteen hours.”

“He has?” Poppy looked up at Mr. Popo, who nodded.

“He has been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.” Mr. Popo assured her, “He came here very upset and demanded we let him use it.”

“So that’s why I could not find him.” Goku said, “Well that's good then! Isn’t it Gohan?”

That was good. If he had been gone that long there was no way he had hurt Gohan. Poppy was relieved, but then she looked at Mr. Popo. “But then… Who attacked Gohan?”

Mr. Popo’s smile fell and he looked at Dende who clutched his staff. 

Dende took a moment to speak again. “Cell attacked Gohan… But not ‘our’ Cell.” He looked up at Goku. “King Kai told me about what he felt and I think it was this Other Cell.”

“So there are two Cells now?” Goku asked, “But… How did it happen? How did he get here? Was it time travel again?”

Dende looked down. “I don’t know…”


	6. No Time to Snooze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two chapters this week. please be sure to read chapter 5 before this one.
> 
> This chapter is a flashback and gives contect to what is going on.

In the same vein of time, but in strand of time very different from the one many know, Beerus yawned, sitting up with a grumble. Whis was by his bedside, smiling.

“Rise and Shine Lord Beerus. You’ve had a pretty long sleep.”

“Not long enough.” Beerus grumbled, “What was up for judgment? Earth?”

Whis kept smiling. “There is no more Earth sir.”

Beerus’ ears twitched. “What? No more Earth? What happened?” it wasn’t that big of a shock, the planet really seemed to attract unsavory attention, still he never liked it much when his plans didn’t turn out how he liked.

“It was destroyed as well as the whole system it was in.”

“Then we will move on to Glaeris. Bout time those Frost Demons got what was coming to them.”

“They are gone too.”

Beerus’ ears went back. Okay now that annoyed him. He had been looking forward to that one. “Who or what did them in? Did Frieza kill off his own planet”

“Oh no. Frieza has been dead a while… It was a charming fellow… His name escapes me... He’s been going around all over the place killing everything in sight.”

Beerus jumped out of the bed. “What?! How many has he killed?”

Whis held out his hand and counted on his fingers a few times. “I would say… Sixty percent of Universe 7 is now destroyed and several trillion lives have been lost.”

That was almost the entirety of his universe! “Whis did you wake me up?”

“I did sir. I am… Becoming concerned he may find his way to your brother’s universe if this keeps up. He could potentially wipe out all life.”

Beerus hated having his naps intentionally disturbed but he was finding his very job being threatened even more unsavory. If there was nothing left, how would he be a god of destruction?

And the fact Whis was showing ‘concern’ over the universe was the most troubling of all.

“What do you suggest?”

“Kill him of course.”

That was too much work. “I have a better idea. We are going to make him someone else's problem. Whis, start gathering the Super Dragon Balls.”

Whis sighed. “It would be much easier to just kill him, sir.”

“Nonsense. Go get them. We will wish him to a different universe.”

In no time at all, Whis had gathered most of them. Whis was capable after all. Beerus yawned, grooming himself a moment before putting his hands behind his back.

“So King Kai. Repeat everything to me again.”

_“He is called Perfect Cell.”_ King Kai’s voice rang in his head, _“He killed my best pupil Goku, his son, everyone who could have possibly defeated him. He even killed me!”_

“He killed you?”

_“He blew up my whole planet!”_ King Kai yelled, _“The guy blew himself up in a hissy fit then didn’t die. He’s an artificial being that has the powers of Frost Demons, Namekians, and Saiyans.”_

That was a deadly mix. Even Beerus had to admit that. “Did he kill Majin Buu?”

_“He did! It's a good thing you woke up because he could have potentially become even stronger than you. So what are your plans?”_

“I’m going to send him to another universe.” Beerus said simply.

_“That's it?”_

“No. In a year’s time Whis will gather the Super Dragon Balls again and have him reverse everything this Cell has done.”

_“So then… I will finally be free of Goku? He keeps eating all my food it's annoying!”_

That did sound annoying. “Yes. Every planet he destroyed, every person he has killed will be brought back. It will be like what he did never happened.”

_“Awfully generous of you.”_

“Well I can’t be a god of destruction for a universe that has almost nothing in it, can I?” Beerus snapped.

_“Er, yes of course! You are quite right!”_

Whis appeared then, the last Super Dragon Ball in tow. “Here you are Lord Beerus.”

_“There is of course the fact you will be dumping this guy into the lap of someone else.”_ King Kai spoke up again, and Beerus rolled his eyes.

“I will not just be sending him anywhere. I will be sending him to a place where he will die. I just won’t be doing the killing.”

_“.... Isn’t it easier just to kill him… Oh no… Oh no no no!”_

“Stop yelling you are giving me a headache.” Beerus snarled.

He stopped though. He felt it. He turned around, looking down his snout at the being that had been turning his universe into a graveyard.

“What do we have here?” ‘Perfect Cell’ looked between Whis and Beerus, a smirk on his face.

“This is interesting. I can’t feel you.” Cell flew a little closer through the void of space, “I noticed planets moving. So I followed. Tell me, what are you doing?”

Beerus snorted. Cell was strong but nothing compared to him or Whis. Especially Whis. He had no idea why Whis was so worried about this fly. “I’m getting rid of you. I do not appreciate someone stealing my work.”

“Getting rid of me? Please. Nothing can stop me.” Cell looked among the ‘planets’, “Ah… I see. Dragon Balls. I have not had to deal with those for a while.” he lifted a hand, like he was ready to destroy one.

Beerus lifted his fist and coughed, getting Cell’s attention. “You don’t want to do that.”

Cell rose a brow. “Oh? And why not?”

“You really are going to pass up reliving your most glorious battles? Even pass up ones you never had?”

Cell stopped then, his hand lowering just a little. “My most glorious battles you say?”

“Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu. What if you could fight them all again? And then some?”

As Beerus expected, Cell’s smirk spit into a vile grin, his eyes sparkling. “I am listening.”

“I am getting rid of you. But you won’t be dead. I’m dumping you somewhere where you could lose. Don’t you miss that thrill? The thrill of a challenge?” 

_“Beerus what are you doing?!”_ King Kai asked loudly in his head.

“I will be sending you, Perfect Cell, into a timeline where Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu, and even Frieza live. I did some asking around, and the Supreme Kai of Time has stated such a timeline exists.” Beerus looked at his claws a moment, “Even you are there.”

“I am there?”

“Yes. Imagine fighting yourself. The only one who could match your ‘perfection’.”

Cell finally lowered his hand, his arms folded over his chest as he smirked. “Very well. Wish away.”


	7. Reunited and it Feels so Good

Cell watched the sand in the hourglasses slowly fall. A little over half a year had passed. He folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

The large one had warned him from going in here alone, but nothing had happened. No insanity or anything of the sort. But of course not. He was Perfect Cell. He didn’t go insane.

He stepped back out into the white void, his footsteps echoing. He rolled his shoulder a moment before using the multi-form technique to produce a few others of himself to spar with.

He might not be going insane. But he certainly was lonely. He missed Poppy, he missed his son. He missed making them meals and he missed curling up behind Poppy in bed. He missed the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair… Gods.

Cell blocked the kicks of his clones, all of them looking as annoyed and disgruntled as him. He really did look pathetic with that mopy face. He made a disgusted sound, stopping. “This is the most pathetic thing I have ever had to look upon. It has been months and I still look like I only just got kicked out of my own house.”

“Hmph. Well maybe if you knew how to keep your mouth shut.” One of the clones interjected.

“‘I want to kill them.’” One of the others parroted in a mocking tone, “How utterly moronic to even say such a thing right to her face.”

“I don’t need to be lectured by myself, thank you very much.” Cell snapped.

“You could have just lied.” the third added, speaking a thought that had been in Cell’s head for months.

“A relationship built on lies is one doomed to fail.” Cell retorted, “I have always been honest with her about who I was. I don’t… I don’t understand why that bothers her now. Before it didn’t matter.”

“It did matter. However everything we did was undone. She didn’t have to live with the guilt of being with a killer because all those we killed were revived.”

“Reversing the sin doesn't erase it.”

“Oh you know how humans are. They love their arbitrary little rules of honor and morals. I would not be shocked if this has been eating at her for a long time.”

As annoying as these conversations he always ended up having with himself were, the insight it gave to him was always useful. The clones joined back up with him, and Cell went back to training, alone this time.

He poised for another attack when he heard the door to the chamber open, he looked over his shoulder, frowning at Mr. Popo. “What is it? I am busy.”

“I am sorry to intrude Mr. Perfect Cell, but I am afraid something rather serious has come up. You are needed.”

Cell frowned but conceded, lowering his hands and following behind him. He stepped out, fresh, albeit thin, air filling his lungs.

“Dad!”

Cell blinked as his son ran up to him, he smiled and kneeled down, picking him up. “Mita, why are you here on the lookout?” 

Mita turned around, pointing to Goku. “Mr. Goku brought us.” He turned back to Cell, “Mr. Popo said that you were in there for months. Is that true? Did you miss me?”

Cell chuckled. “Of course I missed you. And yes, it is true.” Cell kissed his son’s cheek, the boy wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

“I missed you dad. I heard you and momma yelling. I was afraid I would never see you again.”

Cell frowned, holding Mita to him tighter. “Of course you would see me again.”

“Cell?”

Cell turned to the patio table, Poppy sitting with a cup of tea in her hand. She put the cup down and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Cell paused a moment, not sure what to do considering for her their fight had been less than a day before. He wasn’t angry any longer but she might...

Screw it. She was holding him and he had missed her terribly. He wrapped his free arm around her, squeezing her close and pressing his face into her hair. He pulled away and pressed his nose to hers, nuzzling her softly before setting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I’m sorry.” they both said at the same time.

“Why are you saying sorry?” Cell asked, smirking, “Last I checked I made the mistake.”

“God… You don’t even know why I’m sorry.” Poppy said, touching his face, “I thought you hurt Gohan. I’m sorry. I should trust you more but what you said-.”

Cell frowned, putting a finger on her lips to shush her. He hurt Gohan? He looked over, and sure enough Gohan was there, supporting a very obvious broken nose. “Who did that?”

Gohan grinned, the dried blood on his upper lip cracking. “Oh you know… You. An eviler you.”

Korin showed up at that moment. “I got the senzu bean!” he said, the cat holding it up for Gohan, “You eat that up and you will be all better.”

“An ‘eviler’ me hit Gohan?” Cell repeated, frowning, “That sounds like something from a very cliche science fiction movie.”

“You know, I would agree if it wasn’t for the fact I fought an evil me,” Goku said. “So really anything seems to be possible.”

Vegeta cleared his throat. “Alright fine. It was not ‘our Cell’. What do we do about the other one?”

“I kill him,” Cell said, smirking.

Everyone looked at him, and Cell laughed. “Me fighting myself? Can you imagine the challenge? I certainly can. And I am delighted by the thought.”

“It won’t be that easy. I may have…” Vegeta went red in the face, either rage or embarrassment, Cell was not sure.

“Once again, Vegeta messed up and now the Other Cell has a power boost, surpassing Super Saiyan Blue and putting him on the same level as Golden Frieza.” Piccolo finished. “I would imagine only Ultra Instinct would be able to do him in now, but Goku has no idea how to do the offensive aspect of that intentionally.”

“What is it with all of you and neglecting to tell me things you learn?” Cell asked, frowning.

“It’s not like you could learn it. You think too much.” Goku said, Cell scowling.

“Excuse me? How would that-”

“Gods, shut up! I didn’t do it on purpose this time! It's not my fault he can regenerate from a single Cell,” Vegeta snapped. “Besides, It’s not that big of a power difference. We can still win if we hit him with all we have.”

“We don’t know for sure how big the boost he got was. Cell is known for holding back for the fun of it.” Gohan wiped off his face. “I think we should get our loved ones up here. Keep them out of harm's way.”

“I already contacted everyone.” Dende said, “You are all welcome here as usual.”

Gohan nodded, waving to them. “I’m going to get Videl and Pan. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll get Goten and Chi-Chi.”

Cell watched them go, his hand moving to rest on Poppy’s head. “Stay here. Alright?”

Poppy pouted at him. “It's not like I can leave. I can’t fly.” 

Cell chuckled, leaning down and kissing her softly. “I missed you. I know for you it was only a few hours but-”

“Yeah yeah, time dilation. I know that much about it at least.” She took Mita from him, the two of them looking up at him, “Be careful okay?”

“Of course.” Cell turned and blasted off.

\---

Mita looked up at Poppy, frowning. “Momma, I don’t understand what's going on.”

Poppy made a popping sound with her lips. “I don’t either.” she said, “I barely do when it comes to this bunch.”

Mita closed his eyes and nodded like he knew what his mother meant. Poppy smiled at him and set him down on his feet. Would she be safe up here? Majin Buu had found the lookout so this Other Cell could too.

She stiffened. “Oh no.”

“Is something wrong?” Mr. Popo inquired.

“My other kids!” Poppy looked at him and Dende, “I need to bring them here!”

“You have other kids?” Dende asked, looking her up and down a moment.

“I have seven other kids. They may be in danger too.” She leaned in closer to Mr. Popo, “They live on the island 17 looks after. Please you have to take me there. If it’s just you they will attack you!”

Dende spoke up. “You really should not leave the lookout. I would think this Cell will have an interest in you because-”

“I need to protect my children!”

Dende’s ears went down and he and Mr. Popo exchanged glances. After a moment Dende sighed. “Mr. Popo, please quickly escort Miss Poppy to where her other children are located…”

Mr. Popo nodded, producing his magic carpet and stepping on. Poppy and Mita joined him and they flew off, Dende sighing again.

“She looks pretty good for a girl who shot out eight kids.” Korrin said, Dende turning red at the statement.


	8. Clash of Egos

Cell zoomed over the landscape, arms folded over his chest. He put as much distance as he could between himself and the lookout, before finally coming to a halt over a frozen sea. He slowly lowered to the frozen surface of the water.

He widened his stance, fists clenching. With a yell he powered himself up to his Super Perfect form, becoming a beacon. If he knew himself, and oh he did, he would want nothing more then to fight himself

It would be something he would want more than fighting Goku or Gohan.

No games. No holding back. He would do as Vegeta said and give it his all and kill this ‘him’ in a glorious one on one battle.

“That cat was right… I am here.”

Cell smirked as he was met face to face with himself. There were honestly no differences between the two of them. Their coloration, their eyes, even their spots were all identical. Down to the very last one

Cell put a finger to his lips in thought. “Everyone is all up in a tizzy about you. But I can't say I see what is so impressive.”

The other him smirked back, his own stance widening. He powered up, and Cell was left to bite his tongue. Vegeta’s blunder had indeed brought this him to a higher level. But when had one's power been the factor into their victory? He had been higher than Gohan and still the boy had overpowered him.

Cell simply could not make a mistake. “Vegeta yet again hands myself power on a plate. I can’t say I am surprised.”

“Nor can I. The prince had a horrible habit of not finishing things when he should have.” The other him looked him up and down, “There is all this talk I keep hearing. I must confess, I am confused by it. Who is Mita?”

“My son.” Cell put his hand on his chest, smirking proudly, “A prodigy child I must say. But only the best comes from me. Wouldn’t you say?”

The other’s smirk fell. “Who is the mother?”

“Poppy. She is-”

“A Human?”

Cell frowned at being interrupted. A man did not get the chance to brag about his family to himself every day. “Yes. She is human.”

The Other Cell’s face went from impassive to a condescending sneer. “So while you have been pumping a worthless wretch full of your semen and having bastard hybrids, I have been destroying empires.”

Cell’s face fell, his fists clenching at the insult to his paramor and progeny. “Excuse me?”

“You boast about having a family, but what have you accomplished? What have you managed to do? Gohan is alive. Goku is alive. Even Frieza is alive.” The other him held open his arms, smirking, “I killed Goku, I killed his son. I destroyed this planet. I hunted down every one of Frieza’s race. Not even Majin Buu could contend with me.”

He laughed then, holding his chin. “Did you even win your Cell Games?”

Cell clenched his fists, not answering him.

“I take your silence as a no, then.”

Well, Cell was done with this conversation. He launched forward, his fists connecting with the other’s wrists, sending a shockwave that cracked the ice below them. They exchanged blows, Cell getting into the flow of things quickly and putting all he had into it.

It felt good to put everything he had, to hit with the intent to kill. It had been so long since he had done that. He skidded along the ground after a hard punch, his hands coming together at his side. “Kamehameha!”

His other instant transmissioned out of the way, his knee planting into Cell’s face and smashing his nose. That certainly smarted.

“You certainly are strong, despite your lack of accomplishments, but you should of waited for Goku.”

Cell backed up, scowling as blood dripped down his face. “How dare you, you-”

“How dare you stoop so low as to lay with animals.” Cell posed his hands before him, forming a triangle.

Ah, that move.

“You know what the best thing is about this move? It is one hundred times the power of the users power level. I hope to use it to turn the Tien here into paste but you will be an excellent test.” he sneered, “Shin Kikōhō!”

Cell braced himself, and was uncomfortably reminded of a time long ago when Tien had used the same move on him, albeit worse. So much worse. It felt like he was being crushed and not just minorly inconvenienced. He slammed into the ice, the frozen water around him forming a triangular crater.

Tien had been leagues below him. This Cell was stronger, though not by much, then he was. Indeed this made the Shin Kikōhō far more damaging then what Tien had done.

“Hō!”

Cell _was_ being crushed. He spat out blood, his body already caving in to the massive force. His other stopped the assault, laughing.

“Wow, only two and you went down like the fly you are.” He held his chin, landing beside him, watching as Cell rolled over and heaved in air.

Cursed regeneration did nothing for this kind of damage. It was only good for regrowing lost tissue, not rapidly healing crushed organs in seconds. He still healed fast but in the heat of battle crushed lungs that took a day to heal were still crushed.

He got up on shaky legs, holding his torso. At least his saiyan and frost demon DNA allowed for being able to take the punishment he had been dealt and keep standing.

Before he could speak, the Other Cell grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air. Did he really look that smug when he smirked? It was aggravating.

“It’s almost cruel you know.” the other him said, squeezing Cell’s neck tightly, “Being your lover. Mothering your pitiful little welp.”

Cell bared his teeth. He never thought his own voice could cause such disgust, but he supposed there was a time for everything. “How so?” he croaked.

“You can’t go out with her. You can’t take her on dates, can’t be out with your family. And if people knew she spread her legs for you… Well, that's no different than putting a target on her back.”

Cell grimaced as he was dropped to the ground. God damn that Vegeta. He yelled as his other slammed his foot into his chest, crushing the shell of his exoskeleton.

“Pathetic.” He stepped away then, not battering Cell any more. Probably to prevent a hefty power boost of his own.

The Other Cell looked out onto the frozen water, arms folded over his chest. “Hmm. No one came to assist you. You don’t even have their friendship do you?” He looked down at Cell, smirking. “I have a visit to make. I really do want the most out of everyone here.”

With that he instant transmissioned away, leaving Cell to lay on the cold ice, his blood slowly freezing on his skin. He rolled over with a snarl, fluctuating his ki wildly hoping to get some sort of attention from one of the others.

“Which one are you?”

Cell looked up, Gohan standing before him. Cell moved to push himself off the ice, the slick warm blood flowing out of his mouth making his hands slip and slam his broken nose back into the ice. “Shut up and help me…”

“Which one are you? What is my daughter’s favorite food?”

Was he really doing this? Was he stupid? “Your daughter is a quarter saiyan, she has no favorite food.” Cell groaned out, once again trying to get onto his feet, “On my son’s first birthday she wanted to learn the fusion dance and fuse with him… is that enough?”

He slipped again, but this time Gohan caught him, holding him up. Gohan powered up, and Goku appeared almost immediately. “Gohan! Cell! What’s going on?”

“What do you think? Where the hell were you?” Cell winced, his lungs hurting. “Get me on the damned lookout and give me a senzu bean.”

Goku put his hands on both of them, and instant transmissioned after a bit of focus. Everyone turned to look at them, Vegeta spitting. “So much for killing him.”

Cell frowned, noticing a distinct lack of Poppy running up to him to see if he was alright. In fact, he didn’t even sense her or his son in the direct vicinity.

Fear suddenly gripped him, remembering what the Other Cell said. “Where is Poppy?”


	9. Die Young

“Ugh, how hard can it be to get seven kids to leave an island?” Poppy grumbled, clenching her fists. Mr. Popo standing behind her smiling.

“They are a rowdy bunch aren’t they?” he said, holding Mita in his arms, “Almost wild.”

“Yeah, I can see why 18 and her brother call them gremlins.” She looked down at Thistle, who was the only one who was co-operating. She looked back up at the one with the ego, the only one who kept ‘Cell Junior’ as his name.

“Junior, you and your brothers need to come with me.” Poppy repeated for the fifth time.

“We have to watch the island,” Junior said, pouting up at her.

“Cell Junior, as your mother I’m telling you you need to come with me to the lookout so you don’t get hurt!”

“17 gave us a job and I wanna do it.”

This was going nowhere fast. Just a circle back around to the same thing. Thistle tugged on her leggings, looking up at her. “Mom, why do we gotta go?”

“Someone very dangerous is here and I want you guys to be safe.” She was not sure if she could explain to them the situation properly, “Mr. Popo and I are here to take you guys somewhere safe.”

Junior looked offended, looking like a tiny version of his father. “We are not weak. We can fight anyone and win.”

The others all joined in with agreements, their wings twitching. Poppy could not deny they were strong, any child of Cell, either through cellular mitosis or a more traditional sense, was destined to be strong.

Ugh, damned kids were so stubborn. “This guy is stronger!”

“Dad!” Mita suddenly called out, happy.

Poppy looked around quickly and sure enough, Cell was standing a ways off, observing them. The Juniors all swarmed around him, chattering at him a mile a minute. Cell grinned down at them a moment, before locking eyes with her.

He made his way past them, smiling at her. “What are you doing way out here all alone?” he asked, sounding amused. 

“I came here to get the Juniors…” Poppy said, “And I’m not alone, Mr. Popo is here with me.”

Cell stopped in front of her, looking down at her with a grin still on his face. Slowly he reached out, touching her cheek, pressing on it and making her turn her head, his fingers slid up to her ear, over her piercings. He made a thoughtful sound, his hand then moving to touch her pastel purple hair.

Poppy suddenly got a bit uneasy. He was observing her like he had never seen her before…

Her pulse quickened, her hands balling into fists. She reached up, slapping his hand away from her hair. “What was the name I told you when you first asked for mine?”

His grin spread into a sneer, showing his perfectly white teeth.

Poppy took that as the signal to run. She backed away, tripping over her boots, eyes widening as ‘Cell’ held up his hand and prepared a ki blast. She got back onto her feet taking Mita and hiding behind Mr. Popo, squeezing her eyes shut as Cell fired.

Mr. Popo opened his mouth, inhaling and sucking the blast up. He held his chest a moment, burping up some smoke. As he looked up, Cell backhanded him, sending him to the dirt with a grunt.

The Juniors all looked shocked, their eyes wide. Mita was just as shocked. “Dad, why did you hit Mr. Popo?”

“That's not your daddy. That's the Other Cell everyone was talking about,” Poppy said, looking down as Thistle got in between her and Cell. The other Juniors joined him, all of their wings spread.

Cell scoffed. “Even my other’s spawn seem to be enamored with you. What makes you so interesting, hmm?”

Poppy didn’t have an answer, slowly backing away. He looked just like her Cell. Every detail except for his eyes. How cold they were.

“Now boys, ‘mommy and daddy’ need to talk a little.” Cell lifted his hands, swiping them to the side. The juniors all yelped as they were knocked aside by Cell’s telekinesis, then blasted away with his Kiai.

“Now I think you should run, my dear. I’ve not had the pleasure of chasing a human in many years.”

Poppy clutched Mita tighter, turning and running as fast as she could.

\---

He had to admit she was not what he had expected. The hair, the piercings, the fashion… Certainly unique, but she was as unimpressive as one could get. She wasn’t smart like Bulma, or strong and ageless like 18. Even Chi-Chi had been more impressive than her, facing him head on when he came to claim her life. The girl was weak in every single aspect.

Cell had expected too much from the ‘him’ in this timeline. At least Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were going to give him an assured fun time, and then Frieza himself… Cell always wanted to fight him.

Majin Buu was here too, from what he could sense. What fun indeed!

Still he wanted to give this pathetic version of himself a bit of a chance. So why not spur him into action. It worked with Gohan after all.

It was more than generous.

He could feel her. She couldn't control her ki, but the child was hidden. He had training then. At least this timline’s Cell was intelligent enough to train his spawn.

Cell glanced over to the right, holding out his hand, with a kiai he blasted the bolder into rubble, the woman screaming in shock and shielding her face with her hands. The child was not there. She had hidden him then.

He approached her, smiling down at her, motioning with his finger for her to stand. She did so, shaking like a leaf.

Cell stepped up to her, too close, making her shrink back and away from him. He lifted his hand, touching the flesh of her neck. He locked eyes with her’s.

As his fingers closed over her neck, the woman looked up at him with a glare. Cell grinned down at her. “How romantic that the last thing you will see is the face of the man you love.”

The woman tilted her head back defiantly. “You are not my Cell. My Cell is perfect. You are anything but.”

Cell’s lips curled downward, his hand clamping around her neck. She made a choking sound, her hands grabbing his wrist.

“The very fact that I am not tied down to a weak pathetic human being, is proof enough that the one who is perfect is me.” Cell squeezed tighter, lifting her up by her neck. She kicked at him, her kicks not even making him itch. She was as weak as a human could get. 

“I did miss humans, though. The way they beg, the things they offer to live. They tossed money, friends, even their children at my feet just for a chance for them to be spared, Seeing how far they would fall to just live a minute more was always entertaining.”

Cell tilted his head down a moment, before looking back up at her, his grip lessening to let her get some air into her. “What was your name again?”

She wheezed, both of her feet on his chest and pushing against it. “Go suck a dick you-”

Cell cut her air off again. “Oh, a vulgar one. Never mind then.” He kept the steady pressure, lost in thought, “Poppy. That was it. Did you know poppy’s are used to make opium? It's a very addictive drug.”

Her face was getting red, but she was still kicking at his chest, her painted nails trying to dig into the skin of his hand.

“Maybe that's why. Maybe he succumbed to some sort of addiction. Or perhaps he was attracted to you because poppies are often a symbol of death.” Cell laughed, “I know it sounds silly, but why else would I fall so low?” His other hand reached up and ran his thumb over her lips.

“But he did lose to Gohan, so maybe he was always doomed to be weak.” Cell leaned in as her struggling went sluggish. “Now where is the boy? Tell me and I will save you for last.”

She pulled a hand away from his wrist, eyes barely able to stay open. She did not point to anything. Instead she stuck up her middle finger to him, doing her best to cast him a glare.

“Ah… Then you are one of the good mothers.” Cell leaned in the rest of the way, leaving a kiss on the corner of her mouth, just to see what the fuss was. However he got nothing from it. How dull.

He clenched his fist, her neck making a crunching sound. He dropped her, whipping his hand off on his side. “Now to kill ‘my’ progeny-”

There was a scream and Cell turned, a little blurr of green ramming into his chest, causing him a bit of pain.

There he was.

Mita was glowing, his face contorted in fury. “You hurt my mom!”

Cell got up slowly, dusting himself off.

“You look like my dad but you are not like him at all.” Mita yelled, tears were running down his face. The child was impressive, but his very existence was everything he hated.

Flawed. Imperfect. Worthless. 

Cell glanced as Goku and his friends all arrived, his weaker imperfect self locking eyes with him.

“Get out of my way!” 18 shoved her way through the group, “You! You… You disgusting... What did you do to her!?”

“18! My my I have not seen you in years. You look well. Better than her. Her neck crumpled like tissue.” Cell laughed, lifting his hand and catching 18’s fist as she launched at him. He did not have time to get the other fist that planted in his jaw, sending him flying backwards a few feet. 

18 leapt onto him, her fists rapidly beating onto his chest. Now this was a reaction! How entertaining. Everyone in this time line would give him a show for sure. He extended his tail, sending it through the ground to get her from behind.

“18! Look out! Get away from him!” Krillin yelled, the woman darting away faster then Cell could see. The look on her face was terrified, like she was reliving a trauma.

“What is wrong 18? Wasn’t it fun being inside of me?”

18 fired a ki blast, trying to distract him as Krillin rushed forward, scooping Poppy and the crying child up, and darting out of the fray as quickly as he could. Cell sat up and lifted his hand, ready to blast him, but 18 screamed loudly.

“Don’t even think about hurting my husband! I’ve been wanting to smash your face in for years and I will!” She kicked him in the side of his head, sending him into the ground, “You killed 16, you absorbed me and my brother, and then you killed my best friend! I’ll destroy you!

Cell lifted his head. His eyes locking with himself yet again. And the look on his face was utterly perfect.


	10. Clash of Egos: Round 2

Krillin laid Poppy down on the ground, his hand moving to her neck. He grimaced, yelping as Cell shoved him away and leaned over her .”Poppy?” he touched her face softly, then touching her heavily bruised neck, “That can't be… It can’t be…”

18 flew past them, colliding with a mountain a few kilometers away from them. She sat up, screaming again and launching for the Other Cell again, but Krillin caught her hand.

“18, you shouldn’t go in it alone!” Krillin looked up at her, squeezing her hand tightly.

18’s face contorted, her eyes getting wet. “He… I… Krillin he-”

“Vegeta you have to fuse with me.” Goku interrupted, turning to him.

Vegeta went red in the face. “What? I can’t do that dance under so much pressure!”

“It's the only way we can have a sure fire way of defeating him.” Goku exclaimed, “We have to try!”

Cell could not hear them talking, his fingers running through Poppy’s hair. He could just see her roots growing in. he looked up, face to face with his son, whose face was distressed. “Dad is she okay? Is momma okay?”

“She…”

He clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt, his fingers digging into the dirt.

“She is….”

She’s dead….

“Fine! I’ll fuse with you.” Vegeta finally exclaimed, Getting into the pose with a beat red face.

Goku mirrored the pose, smirking at the other Cell. “Hey, Cell, wanna see a cool trick?”

The Other Cell lifted his hand and made a gesture for Goku to continue. “Please, be my guest.”

“Fu-Sion-Ha!” Goku and Vegeta both began the dance, their fingers meeting in perfect sync. WIth a swirl of light, they fused, forming Gogeta once again.

“Nice to meet you, Cell.” Gogeta smirked, “Call us Gogeta. We hope you will give us at least a bit of a workout.”

“I must admit, that is a trick I have not seen before.” the other Cell said, smirking.

“How about one you have seen.” Gohan stepped forward next, eyes steely, “You want to see it so bad? Fine. I’ll give you what you want, and unlike what happened wherever you are from, you will regret ever making me angry.”

Gohan spread his stance, beginning to power up. He had figured it out. This Cell had come here because he had nothing left where he was from. He had come here to relive the glory days and fight those he had already killed.

Not this time.

Gohan yelled, the ground around him cracking as he went super saiyan 2 for the first time in quite a while. He stood by Gogeta, and the other Cell laughed.

“You are both ganging up on me? Very well. Come at me, you may be surprised by how powerful I am.”

Gogeta and Gohan lunged, Gogeta showing off by spinning as he went to deliver a kick. Cell barely flinched, smirking at him.

Gohan knew it. He still was hiding his power. He had probably been hiding it all along. Just how strong was he now? Hopefully nothing like Jiren. He doubet the boost Vegeta gave him was that big. 

Gogeta hmphed, grinning as his hair went blue. “Well then. Guess we better dish out the heavy stuff. Gohan, why not combine your potential with Super Saiyan 2? Should be fun.”

Gohan’s blazing aura went white, producing a shockwave as electricity sparked over him. “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

18 meanwhile was crouched by Cell, glaring at him as he remained crouched over Poppy. “What are you just kneeling there for? Get up!”

Krillin put a hand on her back. “18, come on now isn’t the time to be nasty to Cell.”

“I’ll be nasty to him all I want.” 18 hissed, “Get up on your damned feet and fight him too. I know it hurts. But get up and fight!”

Cell’s hand’s clenched into fists. He looked up at her. His eyes were stinging, and he watched as 18 looked surprised for a moment before glaring at him again.

“Kick his ass. Or so help me, I will make you regret ever barfing me up.”

Cell vanished from her vision, and he appeared behind the other him, swinging his leg and kicking him in the back of the skull. Gogeta used that moment to summon an orb of ki that was colored like a rainbow, smirking as he crushed it and tossed it at the other Cell.

“Catch!”

Cell moved out of the way, not even smirking as the other him took the hit, a huge chunk of his torso disintegrating away. He moved to Gogeta’s side, hand’s at the ready. “Before he regenerates.”

“Gotcha, Gohan, let's make this a threesome.”

“Oh my god don't ever say that again.” Gohan went a bit pink in the face and moved to stand on Cell’s left.

“I don't even need to regenerate. I learned this little trick from the Gohan in my universe.” the Other Cell smirked, an orb of ki forming in his remaining hand, “Kame… hame-”

The other Cell’s ki began to spike, higher and higher. Cell, Gohan, and Gogeta all began to charge their attacks as well. “Kame… hame-”

Cell had never thought this would happen. Him fighting alongside his enemies. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, though they apparently were one person now. They really did piss him off with how they skirted telling him about all their skills.

“HA!”

Three waves of ki clashed with one. The three men put all into their attack, but the Other Cell seemed to still have more power despite the handicap.

“Kame-”

Cell’s eyes Darted to his right. That was… That was Mita’s voice.

“Hame-”

Cell could not recall teaching him that yet. Maybe Trunks had snuck in a bit of training lessons during a playdate.

“Ha!” Mita hovered just behind him, his own wave of ki joining the three of theirs, making the clash equal.

“Hey Cell, Did Goku ever show you the Kaio-ken?” Gogeta asked, smirking as he cast Cell a glance.

Cell did not recall that move at all. “The what?”

“We will take that as a no.” Gogeta’s smirk grew, “This should do the trick. Kaio-ken times three!”

Gogeta’s Kamehameha grew even larger, enveloping the other’s and merging them into one. It quickly began to overtake the other Cell’s blast. They watched as He grew his arm back to try and make up the difference, but it wasn’t enough to stop them now.

“Now, Give it your all!” Gohan yelled.

Their attacks finally overcame the other Cell, who Disintegrated away in the blast, his screams of rage and frustration echoing over the Island. Cell kept his hands up, frowning a moment as he sensed carefully.

Nothing.

Not a spike. Not a whisper. He lowered his hands finally. Smirking. “I must admit… Killing myself was everything I hoped it would be.”

He grunted as Mita’s arms wrapped around his neck, his son burying his face into his neck as he clung to him.

Gohan panted a little, then laughed awkwardly. “Well I’m glad you had fun.”

Gogeta flicked a bit of lint off his vest, glancing at Cell. “Hopefully more fun for you then us.” He held his hands out to Mita, “Come here kiddo, your dad has a job to do.”

“What kind of job?” Mita asked, peeking from over his father’s shoulder. Cell already knew what this Gogeta would say. 

“Your dad has to go make a wish.”

Mita reluctantly allowed himself to be handed over to Gogeta, wiping his eyes again as he started crying anew. 17 arrived looking annoyed, the Cell Juniors in tow, all of them a little scuffed but otherwise fine.

“You guys really had to fight on my island?” he asked, hands on his hips as he looked at his sister.

“Shut up. Poppy is dead, you moron.” 18 hissed.

“Oh…. Well I feel like a jerk now…” 17 mumbled, grunting as 18 punched him in the arm. She looked like she was ready to start crying.

Cell cast 17 a glance before he spoke. “18, watch my children for me. I will be back soon.”

18 nodded, wiping her eyes a bit before taking on her flat look again. “Yeah… I’ll watch them. We’ll be at the look out.”

\----

“So, is he dead, King Kai?”

_”Yemma just contacted me. He’s very dead and getting the same punishment Frieza did.”_

Goku smiled and looked at the others, hands on his hips. “That Other Cell is dead and in hell as we speak.”

“Hopefully he doesn't do whatever our Cell did in time and come back.” Piccolo mumbled, glancing over at 18, who was holding a crying Mita. Pan was assisting in the comforting, rubbing his tail.

“Your mommy will be back soon!” Pan said, climbing onto the bench with 18 and tugging on Mita’s wing, “Then you can give her a big hug.”

Mita turned to Pan and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Pan hugged him back, a pout on her face as she squeezed him tightly. “You are bigger than me now.”

Mita pulled away a little surprised, then he giggled in his momentary distraction, wiping his eyes. “When you're ten I’m gonna be almost as big as my dad.”

“What?! No fair!” Pan frowned, clenching her fists, “I’ll never catch up with you!”

18 put her hands on both their heads, rubbing. “Being a bio android has its advantages.” she said, sounding mildly amused. She moved Mita off her lap, letting him and Pan chatter as she went up to Goku. Vegeta was standing away from everyone else, red in the face and still embarrassed over having to do the fusion dance.

“Goku, will she be able to be wished back?” 18 asked once she was sure she was out of earshot of Mita.

Goku looked a bit surprised. “She's never been wished back before,” he said, “So I don’t see why not.”

“She has died before though.” 18 said, and Goku looked even more surprised, then confused, then he seemed to get it.

“Oh right. Uh… I mean. I think wishing for her specifically to come back would be a different wish.”

“You think or you know?” Krillin asked, frowning at him.

“Well, I dunno. Did all the people Cell eat revive when we wished them back after Buu?”

Everyone frowned and held their chins in thought.

“Ginger town still has everyone in it.” 18 said, nodding, “If that's the case then... Yeah. Poppy should come back just fine.”

Goku put his hand on his chest sighing. “Oh good. I’d hate to have to go all the way to Namek to use their dragon balls. No one there is strong enough to sense for instant transmission.”

18 promptly stomped on his foot, making the man yelp, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Jerk…”

Krillin put his hand on her back, smiling at her. “Oh you know Goku. Speaks before he thinks.”

“What did I say wrong?”

Mr. Popo came out of one of the buildings, still sporting a bump where the Other Cell hit him. “I have managed to distract the Juniors for a bit with some food. They shouldn’t make too big of a mess in the-.”

He turned as with a swish, Cell appeared on the lookout, behind him the dragon balls hovering. He tossed the dragon radar to Bulma, who managed to catch it.

“You really should hide that thing better.” Cell said flatly, smiling as Mita ran up to him and hugged his leg.

“I mean we use it so often… Seems like hiding it would slow things down.” Bulma tucked the radar in her pocket.

Cell hmphed, moving the dragon balls to the tiled floor of the lookout. He bent over and picked Mita up, kissing his cheek. “Where are your brothers?”

“They are eating.” Mr. Popo said with a smile, “They were digging up my garden so I had to distract them for a while.”

“And Poppy?”

“We placed her in one fo the rooms on the lookout.” Dende said, “Mita was very upset. We felt it was best to put her somewhere comfortable while you looked for them.”

Cell held Mita closer, nodding. He looked down at the Dragon Balls, holding his free hand out over them. “Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!”

“This is the first time he’s used them huh?” Goku asked, frowning as Bulma snorted.

“He used them to clean one of Poppy’s shirts.” She said, covering her mouth a moment.

The familiar darkened skies signaled the dragon’s summon, Shenron appearing in a blaze of blinding light.

“I am the eternal dragon. State your wishes and I will grant them.” Shenron boomed, Mita pressing his face into Cell’s neck with a whimper.

“Great Dragon, I wish for Poppy to be returned to me.”

18 clenched her fists, for a brief moment nervous.

“Your wish has been granted.” Shenron said, the dragon balls growing brighter a moment, “Your second wish?”

“I have none. Bulma, want to be 5 years younger?” Cell turned to look at her, the woman getting red in the face.

“Why you smug… Arrogant…. No! I don’t want to be five years younger!”

Cell smirked, looking back up at Shenron. “It appears then we have no other wishes for you.”

Shenron vanished, the dragon balls separating into parts unknown. Several of them let out sighs of relief. Good. No trip to Namek necessary.

Cell headed inside the look out, making a bee line for Poppy’s ki signature, the others following after him. She was still on the bed. Cell crouched by her, touching her shoulder.

Poppy jerked. “No, you can’t cut me in line you-” She stopped, looking around a moment, her eyes stopping on Cell.

There was a long pause, Poppy lifting her head up off the bed. She looked him in the eyes for a long moment before she smiled up at him. “You are my Cell. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Momma!” Mita reached for her, Poppy taking him from Cell and squeezing him tightly. She squeaked as Cell suddenly scooped her up and gave her an equally tight squeeze, kissing her hard on the mouth.

“That's so gross.” 18 said flatly, leaning on the door frame. Despite what she said, she was smiling.

Cell pulled away, looking down at Poppy. “So, about what I asked you the other night… Poppy I am ready. I’m ready to commit and leave all that behind. I-”

Poppy put her finger over his mouth, smiling up at him. “Yeah yeah… I’ll marry you. I’d be an idiot to not marry the perfect being.”

Cell kissed her again, and Goku looked excited. “Finally! It's about time!” He turned to the rest of the group, “Cell and Poppy are finally tying the knot!”

“And you are all invited.” Cell said, Poppy sitting on one arm, Mita on the other, “Let's do it now.”

Poppy got red faced. “Now? Are you serious?”

“Fine, a week. Chi-Chi, would you make the cake for us?” Cell asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. “I’d love too.”

“Alright, then a week from now, You will all come to my home and see us get married. No need for gifts. I have everything I could ever want.” Cell looked up at Poppy, squeezing her closer. “Let's get you home. You need to rest.”

“I’ll get the Juniors back to the Island.” 18 said, watching as the mentioned juniors swarmed in and surrounded Cell.

She had to admit… They made a good family. And maybe, just maybe, she didn’t hate Cell quite as much as she used to.


	11. Happy Accidents

Poppy jerked awake, hand shooting to her neck. She swallowed nervously, taking a few deep breaths to calm her heart. Another nightmare. She wondered how everyone else managed to get through this. They all seemed to think of death so nonchalantly.

She supposed it had no meaning as long as the dragon balls existed. But…. Weren’t they traumatized? She was apparently, if these nightmares meant anything.

God, how was she going to explain this to her therapist? ‘I have nightmares about my husband I never describe to you strangling me, but it's not really him. It's a him from an alternate timeline that destroyed earth’.

Maybe it was better that she didn’t explain it. Perhaps talking about it with the others would be better. Maybe Krillin or Yamcha.

Poppy rolled over, face to face with Cell, whose eyes were closed as he lay on his side. Was he asleep? Or maybe he was deep in meditation. Either way he had not noticed her waking up.

She smiled at him and scooted a little closer, her nose brushing his. Still he did not react, not a single muscle twitching. He looked utterly relaxed and handsome. 

At least the Cell in her nightmares was not souring her affections for her Cell.

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, his chemically and waxy smell comforting. The Other Cell had not smelled like that. He had smelled like something burnt. Nasty and foul. Poppy remembered reading that that was the smell that clung to the suits of astronauts. She wondered how long that Cell had flown about in the deep reaches of the void to make his smell be altered so entirely.

“Are you awake?” Poppy finally asked, her whisper loud in the silence of the night.

Finally Cell’s face moved, his lips twitching into a small smile. “I’m always awake.” His eyes opened, blinking a few times with how close she was to him. “Why are you awake?”

Poppy closed her eyes and leaned in closer, her forehead against his. “Bad dream.”

She could still feel his hands on her neck.

Cell’s arms moved around her and pulled her against him, caging her in an embrace that was comforting, yet also uncomfortable. He never was the best person to cuddle, but still his arms were strong and felt so safe.

“I would never hurt you.” Cell said darkly, his fingers in her hair and massaging her scalp. Poppy smiled and tossed an arm over his side.

“I know.”

She changed the subject, her hands moving to the soft purple flesh of his middle, giving it a rub. “How does it feel for me to finally be all yours?”

“You were always mine.” Cell sounded amused, “The moment you blew that smoke into my face you were mine.”

“You fell in love that quickly? Damn. What a sap.” She giggled as Cell rolled over, pinning her under him, his weight pressing her into the bed, his shell cold on her skin.

“Not that quickly. You just… Fascinated me. Then you annoyed me.” Cell took her head in his hands and he kissed her deeply, tongue in her mouth.

Poppy kissed him back, her hands grasping the back of his head and pulling him closer.

Cell pulled away after a moment, licking his lips. “Try to sleep more, Poppy.” He rolled off her, back onto his side, his eyes closed. 

Poppy took his hand, resting it over her stomach as she closed her eyes.

She remembered the wedding, trying to bury her dream. Cell’s genuine smile. The Juniors all in their scarves. Her father walking her down the aisle and her mother sobbing her eyes out. 

Goku being Cell’s best man because he was the closest thing to a friend Cell had. Vegeta looking annoyed at being dragged along. Pan hating her dress until Mita said he liked it. 18 and Videl helping her with her makeup and hair. And Chi-Chi’s cake… Delicious.

It had been a casual affair. Nothing fancy. No tuxedos or a big white dress. She wore one of her fancier dresses with big flowing black lace sleeves.

It had been perfect.

Finally Poppy slipped back into sleep, her dreams behaving.

She woke up the next morning, making her way groggily down stairs. Cell was cooking breakfast already, a big one at that. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. “There is my Poppy.”

She watched as he finished preparing the food, and then loaded a plate up with a spinach and cheese omelette, two slices of toast, two sausages, and four pieces of bacon. Poppy arched a brown at the plate.

“Are you trying to make me fat?”

“Not at all. Your going to need the extra calories. You are eating for two now and last time Mita made you lose weight.”

“What? No I’m not!”

Cell chuckled. “Yes you are. The honeymoon was very productive.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

Cell just kept smiling, setting the plate down before her and pushing it closer to her. “Eat up.”

Poppy frowned at him, turning around and going back up stairs. “I have to pee.”

She fished some spare pregnancy tests from the last time she thought she might have been pregnant.

Cell was already outside the door. “Poppy I can tell. They are exuding a ki signature and everything.”

Poppy used all three remaining ones, and in a minute, all of them had a little plus. She frowned. She wasn’t unhappy about it, but damn it she was supposed to surprise _him_ with the news. She threw them away and washed her hands. She pulled the door open, face to face with his chest.

She pouted up at him. “I hate you.”

Cell frowned. “Do you not want another baby?”

“No! You just always spoil every damned surprise! I’m supposed to tell you I am pregnant not the other way around!”

He smirked down at her, his hands taking her shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll act surprised if there is a third one.”

“I hope it's a girl.” Poppy said, smiling now.

“That would be pleasant. A little princess to have tea parties with… If she was into that sort of thing…” Cell held his chin, smiling fondly.

Boy or girl, Poppy would be happy.


End file.
